Emotions Run High
by BooBar
Summary: ONE-SHOT...With their jobs holding them down and a flat falling to pieces, how will Ron and Hermione keep it together? Rated T just to be safe.


**I've never really tried to write a heated argument with Ron and Hermione before now and thought I'd give it a try. I found it quite difficult so any tips would be appreciated! Happy reading folks!**

**Sadly, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did I would have enough money to actually go and see the studio tour ha!**

It had been a long day at the ministry for both Ron and Hermione, a long week actually and after numerous hours of overtime to pay for rent and an upcoming wedding, the stress levels of the newly engaged couple were running high. The small flat they rented just outside of London was beginning to fall apart thanks to the winter's harsh weather and the majority of their money was spent on keeping a roof over the heads. Harry had obviously offered to help them out with their financial issues but with Ron being the most proud person he knew and Hermione being the most stubborn, he knew his offer would never be accepted.

The clock's hand ticked around the circular frame, crossing the number's that Hermione had become so used to seeing in her small office. She put her pen lid on and locked her door for the night, pulled on her coat and scarf, and dropped off reminders on her boss's desk for the following morning. Closing the door behind her, Hermione made her way to the nearest fireplace and travelled home. Meanwhile back at the flat, Ron had just fixed a new lock on the door, his first household task after returning from Auror training. With that all done he kicked off his boots and headed to the bathroom. Covered with off white tiles, it was in desperate need of some TLC, as was the rest of the place but for now it would do Ron thought as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He was halfway through shampooing when he heard a knock on the door, well it was more of a bang and he immediately turned the shower off, grabbed his robe and baseball bat and headed to the front door.

"Who's there?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"It's me, Ron. What the hell has happened to this door?!" Hermione shouted. He pulled the spare key off the hook next to him and opened the door.

"I fixed the new lock on when I got back, I'd just stepped in the shower, didn't think you'd be home for another hour or so with all these extra late nights you've been working." He said in an annoyed tone, handing her a new key.

"Well, I managed to get out earlier today and – Ow! Damn it Ron. Why do you always leave your boots right in the middle of the entrance?" I must have told you a million times to put them in the closet when you get in."

"Well I'm sorry if I've been training for 12 hours today and wanted to get into the shower to clean myself off! Or would you rather I moved my boots and smelt for the rest of the night? Hmm?" He waited for a response but got nothing.

"Well I'd rather you take the 1 minute to put things away when you've finished. Honestly Ronald since we've moved into this crappy little flat I've done nothing but clean up after you. I know you've had a hard day at work but do you ever stop and think that maybe I've had a tough day too? I've been stuck in that 'cosy' little office for 10 hours straight with only 15 minutes to use the loo and get a sandwich and when I get home I'd like to be able to sit back and relax without having to clean up after you all night! Do you not think of anyone but yourself?" She knew she'd gone too far but she was too stressed and all of her emotions had come out in one long rant at her fiancé.

"Not think of anyone but myself? Are you serious? I'm working every day to train so that I can protect people, putting myself in danger so that people will be safe! I can't believe you've just said that. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect boyfriend that cooks and cleans and waits on you hand and foot but I'm trying to work as much as I can to keep us here and you throw it back in my face! Thanks _love_ for making me feel relaxed when _I_ get home. All you do is nag me to do this and take care of this and fix something else that's falling apart."

As he said this, they both heard something fall in the kitchen. The window in there had been cracked for a few days and whenever a rush of wind could creep through it made the kitchen like a freezer. They both knew the smash of glass was a result of the fierce wind blowing through the open gap. With one look at Ron, Hermione kicked his boots out of the way and walked swiftly to the bedroom holding a hand up to her face trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes. Ron, still with shampoo in his hair, which was now beginning to dry, went to clean up the mess, remembering what Hermione had just said to him about being messy. After an hour or so the only sound that had been heard in the flat was that of the shower as Ron finished cleaning the dirt off himself. He had stayed in his robe, not wanting to venture into the bedroom with Hermione still in there.

The clock struck 7.30pm and the sound of their bedroom door opening took Ron away from his thoughts and back into reality. He turned round and his heart sank as he saw Hermione with eyeliner smudged on her face and her hair which had now turned from a tight bun to a messy ponytail, matched with sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

"Ron?" She almost whispered. He heard a quiet sob and picked himself off the sofa to stand next to it. "I'm sorry I shouted at you about the lock and your boots and everything else. You're right, I've done nothing but complain about things since we moved here and I know it's only a temporary thing while we save for that house but everything just got on top of me and I'd held it all in for so long and I just exploded." She was looking down at the floorboards, using the long sleeves of her jumper to cover her hands.

"No, babe." She brought her head up to look at him. He hadn't called her babe in days and she'd really missed it. "Look, I'm a right prat. I have been working too much and I know I leave my stuff everywhere and I'm not the best at DIY…but I love you and I want to make you happy. I want to give you everything you deserve and more." He moved closer to her and held his hands out for her to hold. She did and he breathed a sigh of relief. "You're everything to me and I'm going work harder to balance my time properly. God, this is the first time in weeks we've had a night in and we've spent it arguing and not talking to each other. I'm sorry babe."

Hermione tilted her head upwards and caressed his cheek. "It's okay, I think we're both stressed and tired and need a break from all of this." He kissed her hand softy.

"Once again, you're right." Ron said with a smile as he pulled Hermione in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and almost melted in his embrace as his strong arms held her and she felt a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You should go and get changed, babe. You'll freeze if you stay in your robe all night."

"Yeah, I know." He said as he turned towards the bedroom. "Oh and 'Mione? The thing that fell in the kitchen; it was that awful vase my aunt brought you for your birthday, the one we hid." He said with his half smile.

"Well thank God for that!" She said as she messed about with her hair and fell onto the sofa. A short time after, a fully clothed Ron joined his fiancée, placing an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"How the hell did you think you would scare off a burglar dressed in a robe and with your head covered with shampoo?" She giggled to herself.

"I don't know. I found it quite a scary sight when I went back in the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror though." Ron looked down at her and gazed into her eyes. Hermione lifted her head up and pressed her lips to his, holding his face in her hands.

It was times like these they could hardly remember the battles they'd been through together. The war against Voldemort or even the argument only hours earlier could not keep them from loving each other as much as they did.


End file.
